RWBY: Re-encounters of The Past
by Zero Sukio
Summary: It had been called Invasion of The Grimm. After two weeks, things are getting back into order with the Vytal Festival coming close things turn for the worst, The White Fang has been re-organized even if their morale is low, they have been causing trouble again, but someone has come to Beacon that has connections to people from the past.(OCxCinder?,Ruby?,Blake?,Pyrrah?,Neo?)(Dropped
1. Chapter One: A Bite of the Past

**(A/N: Hello this is my first RWBY Fanfic, I have written stories before just never on here so enjoy. I also may be posting another chapter in a few days ^_^ I would love reviews and comments so fire away :P** **)**

 **RWBY**  
 **Chapter One – A Bite of The Past**

It had been two weeks since the invasion of the Grimm and the battle that happen in its wake, most of the city plaza had been destroyed in the fight to rid the creatures of darkness from Vale. It was only luck that had stopped anyone from being killed and only getting away with injures that would heal. A lone figure stood where the train had smashed through, seeming like she was looking right through the now repair ground, wondering if any of the White Fang…no Faunus escaped the death trap, the Criminal Roman Torchwick had made during her Team's mission with Professor or _"Doctor"_ Oobleck.

"Blake!" Called a familiar voice, causing the figure turn around to see her Team Leader, the overly hyper Ruby along with her older Sister and Weiss and smiled as it was Ruby that called to her in her bubbly and childish way with Yang trying to calm the younger one down a bit to no avail. The sight of the sisters interacting caused a ping in her heart as she remembered her past with the White Fang but one person in general that was like a family to her. She could see his face before being interrupted by her energetic team leader. Blake blinked before looking down to the young teen as a gentle but rare smile form on her lips only to place her hand on top of the red tipped brunette, letting out a soft giggle at Ruby's adorable face.

Ruby on the other hand was mixed with both worry and confusion but a pinch of happiness at the older teen's actions. "B-Blake are you okay?...you seemed like you were…in um…" Ruby racked her brain quickly for the right word before her silver eyes shone "Deep thought about something?"

Blake's smile was short lived returning to her neutral expression. "The Faunus that was trapped in the tunnel and something painful to remember…" She looked to her young leader seeing the cheery face become grim, something Blake had come to not like to see feeling like a surrogate sister to the female. The Cat Faunus gently patted the young teen's head and bent over a little. "Don't worry Ruby, nothing that bad" She spoke with a softer tone than normal, as she knew that her leader could be like when worried and she didn't wish that. "If I have any problems you will be the first to know" She added seeing Ruby's natural goofy smile return sent a wave of happiness over the older female. She liked the innocent girl's view of the world and how she tried something she wished to help with all her strength as she was sure the rest of the team was joined in that view too.

Yang and Weiss were watching from the top of an incline on the other side of the plaza, smiling at the scene only for both of them to look at each other and laugh slightly at their respected faces. "Ha-ha..." Yang breathed as she turned back to the two in the distance. "I bet Ruby has made this team her secondary family…we sure act like one" Yang spoke as she did the sight of her baby sister sad like she was after her mother was killed to see the smile that her sister had everyday made the blonde happy.

Weiss spoke lightly and almost quietly that Yang nearly didn't pick it up the words 'The family I wish I had' Yang rang that through her head to Weiss's comment to Ruby about bunk beds, Yang at the time was pretending to be asleep at the time, texting one of her friends. Her gaze returned to the heiress as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the family _Sis_ " She teased a lil but smiled.

It hadn't taken them longer to reach From Dust Til Dawn but it had gotten slightly darker when they entered and split up to check different things out, Blake looking for the next copy of her Favourite and _Naughty_ book Ninjas in Love, her cheeks slightly red. Yang on the other hand was reading a copy of a popular pop band magazine, though more for the posters of the _secret_ kind. Weiss was checking out the Dust dispensers for refills but as for Ruby, she was hovering over the weapon books giggling like school girl checking out boys from the higher years.

It was only until the sound of sirens and shrieking of tyres were Team RWBY snapped out of their separate worlds to that of Remnant. Stopping what they were doing to head out to see a truck was being chased by VPD's sleek interceptors for rounds being fired between the three or four vehicles. The Truck turned too sharply at the corner before toppling on to its side. The VPD had slammed the brakes on their cars before getting out with their weapons raised before ducking to dodge gun fire from group crawling out of the truck. The Team noticed three things from their angle which was just to see the back door of the truck was open and just see the toppled crates of Dust Crystals and containers, that was the two out of the three but the three most shocking this was the robbers whose uniform stuck out like a sore thumb….

"….The White Fang….." Blake gasped slightly.

The Team moved in to action as they made their way to assist the VPD from the side. The White Fang members were holding off the cops with ease but one of them was on the phone before calling out to his brother's at arms. "Huntresses!" the Bear Faunus WF Member growled as six of the twelve turned to fire upon Team RWBY causing the four to fall back.

"They are too well organized for what only just happened, how is that possible" Weiss cursed as she spoke about the disaster that was only two weeks ago. Each member firing pot shot from the cover of a wall. What made things worse was two Bullhead aircraft arriving, the sound of bullets flying had just subsided as this was when Team RWBY made their move.

They were not letting the WF escape this time, the fight didn't take that longer to finish, despite looking organised, but their morale was low. Yang looked over to the White Fang being taken away as the Team waited to be let go to return to Beacon.

Meanwhile back at Beacon Emerald and Mercury were alone, Emerald having being told that the dust heist was a bust and Mercury read a comic casually bored, that was until the door opened. Cinder in her Haven disguise walked in and Emerald Started telling her about the White Fangs failure only to be told to stop with a simply sigh. "It doesn't matter for now, the pieces are making their moves" She simply answered as gracefully sat down on to her bed.

"So Cinder this is what you let your people do when they are alone…" the male spoke softly but strangely warm.

The two turned to see the source, shocked that someone else was with Cinder and someone they had not expected. The male was in Haven Academy uniform like them and Cinder but the scruffy black hair Faunus was slowly walking in to the dorm room closing the door behind him. They noticed the black and white furred wolf ears, a scar down the left eye but the male chuckled at their silence as his two toned eyes look at them. He had noticed their faces glint with a bit of warmth before he closed his brown and blue eyes. "Really, I haven't been away that long and yet you're still speechless" He chuckled slightly only for Cinder to giggle at what was happening.

"Simon, it's been a busy few weeks and it was a surprise to me you showed up" Cinder spoke lightly as she watched Simon move to sit on the floor against her bed.

"Well The invasion of the Grimm was a pointer for me to return plus with the way your plan is heading up to, I thought a full team would be...beneficial to you…" His left wolf ear twitched as he felt a warm hand stroke it. It was Cinder with a warm smile upon her lips. "Such a smart boy, I am glad you are back, Wolfie" Cinder said the pet name of her closest friend causing the funny groan from the latter.

Simon took out his scroll and looked over the list that had been given to him. "These are the groups you want me to get close to…heh…consider it done." As he spoke a near cruel grin slipped on to his lips before he licked them.

The Hunt had started.

(A/N: The next chapter may be released today or tomorrow, and the pace of it has changed a lil, Canon characters have been tweaked to mix well for this story. The next chapter is Called Reunions of the Past and one of Beacon's residential Teams has a nasty surprise coming to hit them...hard :P hehe that gives you maybe a day or two to wonder which team.

but also I wonder which person so far Simon will get close to or is already close to, don't forget some of the Pieces are not on the board...yet

The Reason that the next chapter is coming out so soon is because I am on a Writer's high -cough- for once -cough- but yeah I how you enjoy the up and coming chapter)


	2. Chapter Two: Reunions from the Past

**(A/N: Here we do, longer than the last one and has a bit more fire to it. The next chapter is on its way but a little longer before being uploaded, Please Review and enjoy ^_^**

 **Zero Sukio~)**

 **Chapter Two:**  
 **Reunions from the Past**

Ruby had been walking down to the Training Area to do some warm ups and practice when she walked in she came across a sight to behold. A team of exchange students were in there training from what it looked like, three of them she had bumped into now and again plus they were there at the centre of the fight two weeks ago but the fourth member was a new sight but an oddly familiar one though, the way he held his katana then swiftly placing it back into his sheath then switching to a pistol.

Ruby stood there in awe of the weaponry the male wolf Faunus wielded. It wasn't long before the team was in front of the young girl blinking.

"Do you think she has frozen, or had a stroke" Mercury spoke softly

"How should I know, just poke her and see what happens" Emerald shrugged before she walked away with Cinder as she spoke. Mercury actually was pondering the idea of doing so before a heavy chop landed on to his head.

"I didn't think she was your type of girl, Merc, now head on out I will follow later" Simon spoke lightly as he chastised him before his brown and blue eyes landed on to red head. "Um…hello earth to girl" He waved his black fingerless gloved hand in from of the silver pooled eyes of the girl. He was actually tempted to get a pen and draw on her face out of boredom before she responded.

"Oh my god…your weapons are amazing" She giggled franticly which made the wolf chuckle before placing his hands on to his weapons. "Heartless" He unsheathed his katana to reveal a black and red tinted blade. "Is a regular blade at first but I have a cartridge in the grip with dust in side so I can use dust to enhance damage with it" He sheathed Heartless before he patted his black side arm. "Soul-less, a cannon in pistol form with the capability to use high calibre rounds as well as dust rounds" During his explanation of his weapons to the young female who was oooing and ahing at his words and display.

She displayed her Crescent Rose, her high calibre sniper scythe. He nodded and smiled at the weapon. "Interesting…oh I don't believe I caught your name, I am Simon by the way Simon Snow"

She nodded as she collapsed Crescent Rose "I am Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you Simon…it's nice to see more Faunus becoming Huntsmen and Huntress's" She spoke innocently. She looked at him and giggles as his ears twitched at her words.

"Thank you, Ruby…isn't it nearly breakfast...want to head to the Cafeteria with me, I am still a lil rusty about the layout, I got here yesterday so…yeah" Simon spoke lightly before raising an eyebrow at the now hyperactive young teen.

"Sure follow me" She giggled before taking Simon by his black gauntlet clad arm.

Back in the Café Teams CFVY, JNPR and the rest of RWBY sat the table, after the battle Team CFVY had become the new members of the small circle and each of them were talking about different things before Yang spoke "Has anyone seen Ruby this morning, She wasn't in bed when I woke up"

All three teams shook their heads before the answer was presented in the form of said person plus one extra. "Ruby where have you been?….and who is _He_?" Yang queried her little sister. Ruby informed them about her going the training area and bumped in to him with his team.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I am Simon Snow part of Team SCEM from Haven, you might know the other two and our leader from the battle that happened two weeks back. I had family business to deal with before coming here yesterday" He told them with a low smile. It didn't take long for the wolf to be introduced to the three teams before looking at them staring at his eyes.

His wolf ears twitched as he blinked. "Never seen a person with a brown left eye and a blue right eye before" He chuckled with them "It's fine I am used to the looks but it makes me, me after all"

Inside of his head he thought of four of the girls here were people he had met before though under disguise, Ruby, Pyrrah, Coco and Blake. He was glad that they didn't recognise him. Though this ' _Reunion_ 'was bringing those memories back before a scene broke him from his thoughts, one that greatly pissed the wolf off.

Team CDRL, mainly Cardin Winchester, his notes that his group had on him were rich, A bully to everyone but mostly Faunus was at the top of the list and right now he was living up to his reputation. He was behind the young bunny faunus known as Velvet pulling on her ears even when she told him to stop. Simon clenched his right hand before disappearing from his spot in an instant and reappeared be side Cardin with a strong grip on the bully's wrist. The wolf glared at Cardin as the latter's eyes seemed to glow.

"I think you should do as the lady asks before something bad happens or would you like to take this to the arena" The surrounding table had moved away which picked up the attention of Cinder & co. "Crap, Simon is pissed" Emerald spoke hesitantly, she had seen what he is like but Cinder rose her hand before standing up and walked to the scene.

"Simon, are you making friends?" She quizzed the dark hair male.

"Yeah Cind, though I think me and these four are going for a game" He spoke. Cardin wrenched his arm free and looked at the wolf. "Fine if a Faunus from another kingdom wants to play, Russel go get Goodwitch and set it up" The one called Russel nodded and moved before Cardin refocused on Simon. "How do you want to play this game?"

Cinder stood by with the rest of the three Teams, Ruby was wondering if it was a good move to stop them along with the others, minus of course Cinder. "Hmm, let's make this fun, Your whole team, versus me, and I am already in my combat gear" He motioned to his outfit, a half way zipped up black and red hoodie with two black gauntlets strapped to his lower arms, with a red t-shirt under it. Simon also was wearing a pair for black jeans with a red emblem of a howling wolf on his left thigh strapped to his lower legs were black sleek looking shin guards and trainers.

Cinder looked over to the group Simon was with and smiled. "Sorry about this, Simon can be very…hard to deal with when it involves bullies be it against Faunus or human" She apologies. Only for the speakers to crackle before Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out.

"May Teams CRDL and SCEM come to the arena for a spar, Now" The speakers cut out as Emerald and Mercury join Cinder and Simon. "Come and watch if you like, it should be interesting" Cinder added before taking lead of her team followed by CRDL.

Nora laughed and stood up "Finally someone is dealing with that pig, I want to see if his legs get broken" She spoke with her normal excited tone and innocent smile before charging off. "NORA!" shortly followed by Ren, Pyrrah and Jaune.

"I guess it can't hurt seeing someone putting CRDL down a peg or two" Added Yang with a nod from Blake. It didn't take long for Team RWBY and CFVY run to the arena.

After a while people actually showed up to see a _Foreign_ student face off against Team CRDL. In the front row at the top of the wall encasing the Arena were Teams CFVY, JNPR, RWBY and what was left of Team SCME all of them looking down at Simon at the right side of the ring with Cinder just grinning happily at the Wolf.

Simon on the other hand was wondering about his strategy, to strike first with either of his weapons or simply and quick hand to hand with his Semblance. He just thought about what he could do, bordering on evil just to put this group of pathetic humans in their place.

At that time the four members of CRDL walked in to the Arena in their combat outfits and their individual weaponry, Cardin with is mace typical weapon of choice for a brute, Russel had dual daggers. Interesting ran through Simon's mind as he spotted Dove with a Halberd and Sky Lark with a sword…no, a gun blade with the barrel pointed along flat side of the blade to the tip.

Simon chuckled lightly "Interesting mix of weaponry" before slowly pulling up a bandanna with the lower half of a white wolf skull. He pulled it over his lips and nose before setting his scroll to manage his aura. "I am ready Professor, if they are that is" He spoke lightly as he looked over at the four humans as his left hand rests on to Heartless's Sheath just below to guard placing his thumb on to the edge as he stood lazily, the only difference was his eyes, they were still brown and blue but they glowed brightly.

Cinder chuckled "The match is already Simon's"

Ruby looked over along with the other with a big question mark appearing above their head like it was some cartoon. This caused Cinder to giggle lightly. "Simon is serious, that is the only time you will see him use his Semblance; Enhancement. Simon has the ability to boast his already enhanced body due to being Faunus, a wolf to top it of being a natural hunter. His Semblance lets his body become stronger, faster, more durable so he can take more damage even his evasion time and flexibility is doubled, the only side effect is that his eyes glow bright when in use" She explained

"Simon is the wolf, the hunter and those three made themselves his prey by pissing him off by bullying someone, he would do the same be they human or Faunus…he has always had a kind heart" She spoke fondly as she finished the rest of her sentence in her head _"It was what made us friends all those years ago and how his got the scar on his left eye, my protective Wolf"_

The sound of the bell rang to start the match, Simon's ears twitch before he dashed forward toward Cardin which was too fast for the latter to predict his movement until it was too late, mainly because Simon's right fist slammed with great force straight in to Cardin's nose, the feeling of it flattening with the impact of his knuckles before sending the male backwards on to the floor with a bloody face and out of the match.

Simon replaced Cardin in the line with CRDL, looking to the left seeing the two and then to the right seeing one, smiling under his mask before he spoke. "Submit or share the same fate as your leader" His tone was dark and cold which set a shiver down Ruby and her friend's spines, the difference between an angry Simon and a normal Simon was clear, one thing for sure he didn't mess around.

Simon's ear twitched as he heard a battle cry from both sides, to which he sighed. "So be it"

His left hand had not moved from the sheath of Heartless before moving his right hand to the grip of the blade as his left thumb pushed up only to unsheathe it from its case completely slashing to the right to block an overhead attack from Sky lark. As the metal of the black and red blade of Heartless connected with the attackers blade sparks flew as Simon side stepped to the left of Sky until he was behind him in a matter of a graceful seconds only kick him in the back against the other two members of Team CRDL. The Team was all over the place just like the reports about them said.

He clicked a button on top of the grip near the guard twice with his thumb before another in the same place but where his index finger was. In moments the red tinted edge of the blade started glow red with power, Fire element Dust. Simon placed both fingerless gloved hands on the grip of Heartless before rising it above his head only to bring it down with amazing speed before the three stumbling goons had an inkling what it them before being blasted in to the wall by a wave of red flame. The match was Simon's like Cinder foretold.

The Wolf deactivated the dust channelling through the edge of his blade before he elegantly spin his blade running the side of the Katana along the edge of sheath before sliding it in place. "Sorry for them mess Professor Goodwitch and thank you for allowing me to use the Arena" He bowed slightly before working off to meet his team and Ruby's friends only to see a smiling Cinder, a _'Show off'_ glare from Mercury with Emerald laughing as Mercury's obvious jealous aura rippling from his body. This made him chuckle as he pulled his bandanna back down around his neck.

What surprised him was the fact Ruby was hyper like a mad hatter along with Nora and Yang mumbling "Finally someone showed them up" from Yang and a thumbs up and Nora with "But you didn't break any legs…Oh well nicely done"

Ruby on the other was amazed at Simon's Heartless having gotten to see it in action she was buzzing around his left then right wanting to see Soul-less in action next. Among the rest of the teams he spotted different but approving faces or actions one was Blake with a smile like Velvet who both said thank you for helping her and sorry he had to fight. Simon waved it off. "Its fine I dislike bullies or people that are full of themselves"

Pyrrah placed her hand on his shoulder like with Yang "It is good to see an honest gentleman with a good morale sense of direction" before Yang added something about a wricked right hook causing them all to laugh.

He turned to Cinder "I was heading off to the city after breakfast before this, is there anything you need you three, I need to get a few more supplies better to be safer than sorry" The three shook their heads. Simon nodded before blinking. "….where is the best place for supplies in Vale….?" He had forgotten he knew where what was.

Ruby shot her hand up. "I can show you….It is near the centre but it's the best and I get my things from there or ordered…if you like that is" She spoke as she looked up at the six foot three male spotting a smile. "I would like that, I feel a guide in person than map would benefit me more, plus someone to talk to would be nice"

She giggled softly "Yay, I can ask you more about yourself and more importantly your weapons and semblance" This caused the wolf to blink, earning a cute and adorable "w-what" from the young girl. "Okay I suppose I can since this happened and you are helping me out….plus I need to get more cookies….someone stole my box I brought with me" he glared at Emerald only to meep and hid behind Cinder. "Where is that cone when you need it?"

He chuckled before letting Ruby lead the way as she went on about now wanting cookies, earning a face palm from Simon. "What have I started?"

Everyone parted ways, Emerald returning to her normal self along with Mercury. "An unexpected but beneficial turn of events for us but mainly Simon to fit in and be accepted with the groups we thought of as dangerous, now we will have a heads up if they plan anything that involves or interrupts ours"

Emerald looked at Cinder and blinked. "Wait does that mean we will be making _that_ move soon"

"Yes my dear….in a week or so we will be getting a good friend out of a terrible place"

Emerald sighed "Ugh"

"Emerald Tell Neo and our other friends, that we shall make our move to break our _candlewick out of the glass vase_ soon"Cinder spoke as a sly grin formed.


	3. Chapter Three: The Moving of a Piece

**(A/N: This one is a long one its mainly because I am splitting it into 2, and if i split it up more, you would lose the effects and drama going on. Hehe Enjoy and please Review)**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Moving Pieces**

It had been a few weeks of interacting with Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY, Simon had gathered information and other details that could be of use to Cinder's plan or anything from blackmail to the extreme such it be needed after all being someone as cold hearted as he was the information helped paint a picture for future plans. The wolf faunus wandered across the courtyard with Cinder and the _'kids'_ as he called them. Simon was more quiet than normal though and was easily picked up on by his comrades.

"Simon what is the matter for you to be this quiet, it is very unlike you" Cinder spoke breaking the wolf from his thoughts of the _Friends_ he had made for this mission.

"It's nothing to trouble yourself over Cind, if something was truly the matter you would know…" He spoke coldly as his ear twitched about to listen for anyone close to hear. "Is The Bull and Ice Cream set for breaking Candlewick free from its glass vase?" He spoke in riddles just to be on the safe side.

Cinder just smiled "Do not fret dear wolf, everything is in place even if something does happen, you know what needs to be done" Her silky voice rippled through his ears as he chuckled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that then huh..."

Unbeknownst to Team SCEM they were being watched by a number of people in the background. The shadows waited until the tall male left the group before making their moves only for each shadow to notice one another before disappearing.

Cinder stopped and turned around to see nothing before moving to turn again only to see a blur of red petals and a small redhead in front of her, this made her blink quickly before relaxing. "Can I talk to you please Cinder?" The young one spoke nervously "In private" Cinder nodded before waving both Emerald and Mercury on. She waited for them to leave as she turned her amber eyes down to the rapid movement of silver. "What is you wish to talk about Ruby?"

Ruby looked up finally resting her gaze on to the fiery eyes looking directly in to hers before shifting. "It's about Simon…"

By the end of the day Cinder walked through her dorm room completely tired. "Ugh…wait until I get my hands on that wolf…" She groaned before she just flopped on to her bed. Emerald and Mercury were… _Kinda_ busy under the sheets before hearing Cinder making them both jump and with Mercury disgracefully making a loud thud as he hit the floor. Cinder looked over towards them…no word left her lips, there was no need to through her eyes said it all. She quickly got up and walked to the door before opening it. "Get it with before I return before it is you and not Simon that gets my temper" With that the door slammed behind her leaving a blushing bride in the form of Emerald and a puzzled glance at the door from Mercury.

"What happened..? what did Simon do?" Mercury spoke earning a pillow to the face from Emerald and a sarcastic tone when she spoke to herself. "Why are men so oblivious?"

Cinder walked through one of the many gardens in Beacon as she thought to herself. _"Tsk that stupid wolf…all day I had to deal with school girls asking about you, if you were single anything and everything…Ruby…I can understand…She has a taste for weapons and sweet things just like you…but the others like Pyrrah, Blake and that Coco…Aaah thought I had a hard time with Neo flirting like mad…I wish I learnt Sign language so I knew more on that girl…"_ She stopped at a bench before closing her eyes. "I took my anger of not doing a thing on those two" She sighed.

Meanwhile in Vale Simon was just walking about when he spotted a familiar face, a big grin stretched across his face as he quietly stood behind the Neapolitan haired female before he leant down and blew in to her ear. The shorter female jumped making a soundless meep before she turned only sign at MAC speed to use every profanity under the shattered moon.

Simon raised an eyebrow before he signed back. "A lady shouldn't use such language, tut tut" He teased only to feel a light punch in his side. She clung to his arm quickly before she would sign with one hand pouting cutely. "Bully" which was returned with an answer. "Neo…I am hurt you would think of me, your friend as a bully…a prankster yes…bully no…by the way" He raised a hand revealing a purse before speaking to the mute girl "You owe me for stealing from my hidden cookie and sweet stash plus my ice cream…Merc rumbled you…under pressure of course"

Neo's face sank before letting go of him before she shattered. "That ability again" He sighed. He looked at the shop she was in front of. "No double chocolate cookies for you then" Neo would stand beside the taller male smiling. Simon signed to her "You know the plan about _Him_ it will be soon, So you get Him soon but for now, be a naughty girl and get some cookies for yourself" He stuck his tongue out at her before handing her enough lien.

She hugged the Wolf as she smiled before going in to the shop. Simon stood outside of the shop as he waited for Neo to walk out. He pulled out his scroll from his pocket.

Cinder blinked as she felt something vibrate, it was her scroll, as she opened it a message popped up. It was Simon. "Contact made. Message sent. W" She closed her scroll and sighed again. Her emotions for her old friend made missions like the one she gave him harder on her. She knew he had to get closer to his prey to make sure they stay out the away or making it easier to dispose of them, but having four girls going after the man she cared for.

The male felt a poke against his side as he turned to see Neo standing there holding out the box of cookies for him to take one. He smiled "Thanks lil one" He teased her with his nickname for her as he took a double chocolate cookie as he spotted the eyes of his friend turn from brown and white to both being pink as her cheeks responded. She quickly signed "Y-you haven't called me that since before I was paired up with Candlewick" He smiles with the cookie stuck pointed out from his mouth so he could sign back as they walked along the path.

"Well for one, Candlewick would have picked it up as we both know he knows sign which was the second reason for him to team up with you because I couldn't" Neo cocked her head a little as she thought and chuckled silently before looking up. "Bull what are you doing here?" She signed

Simon looked around from Neo to the newcomer, the black outfit and white mask with horns that poked up from his head and curl back with the male's short red hair. "Adam, what is the matter? Normally it's if you need to talk to…" Simon was interrupted by Adam's hand "Simon…old friend. We need to talk about Cinder" Simon blinked along with Neo who cutely tilted her head.

Cinder started to walk back to the dorm as she spotted one of three girls.

"What is the matter Blake?" She spoke softly hiding the venom in her tone very well.

Blake was the first to speak, she had remembered why Simon looked so familiar but she would keep silent about it until she saw him next but something else was wrong. "Simon has not returned to the dorm yet, I needed to…talk with him about something"

Cinder blinked at the brunette. "He hasn't…He messaged me an hour ago from Vale, He should have come back by now" She was worried for her friend.

Back in Vale in a hidden warehouse, Adam had taken Simon and Neo to talk in secret.

"That is what I have found out, I thought I would be best if I told you and Neo and not the other two, and the plan about Roman would be the best time to deal with it" Adam spoke as he removed his mask, revealing his dark red eyes.

"I have an idea, I am sure Blake would have recognized me by now so I can fill her and team RWBY in, but are you sure about this, about all you found out Adam, we both have known Cinder since we were young" He spoke lowly, Neo was shocked as she listened.

"Before she disappeared I would have agreed with you but she returned different and I only agreed to assist Cinder because of the leadership as did you, Simon and look what she turned us into…the White Fang into" Adam sighed. "Tell Cinder that we will meet up with her at the set point then…"

Simon interrupted. "I know, this will either end badly or not…there is no turning back"

Having said his goodbyes to Adam and Neo, Simon returned to Beacon, it was really late but he was on a mission of his own. After making his way to the dorm from the outside, He easily climbed up to the second floor window before he knocked the window as he stood on the ledge. He waited about two minutes before he knocked it again this to have it open and a pair of amber eyes glaring at him.

"Hey Blake…We all have to talk" He motioned to her and the team in the room.

After about thirty minutes of Weiss's rage filled rant as Simon sat on the floor tuning it out before speaking. "No wonder no one has asked you out yet" He simply stood up. "This is not the time first let be trustful. I am not from Haven Academy, nor 18 I am 21 or either a huntsman in training, I am part of the White Fang and before Weiss buts in I was in the White Fang before the new version of it was born. I am sure Blake has figured that since both I and an old friend looked after her when she lost her parents when she was younger" He spoke lightly.

Blake felt the glares from her team on her now and sighed. "I only just remembered, he disappeared awhile before I left and a lot of crap has happened since"

"Now is not the time for that, You now know I am not _The_ Simon you met and got to know but…I have gotten to like you all either…Weiss"

"Hey!" Weiss whimpered.

"Now to business, my team is also who not what they seem and such. Cinder is a leader of a faction using The White Fang for her own self gain…Adam…found out something terrible about the old friend him and I share, Cinder Falls…I cannot reveal them yet but I can tell you of a plan to break out Roman Torchwick tomorrow with the White Fangs help, I need you four to be there to stop her and it will slot in to place, I promise so be there at this time, and you will understand, I need to go I have been away for too long as it is without checking in…" He turned to the window before feeling a trip grip on his shoulder.

"How can we be sure that you will keep your promise" a flaming blonde stood there behind him, rage filled for feeling her Sister and her friends were strung a lot too. "And what about Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha and Coco"

Simon stopped and turned around. "For the promise talk to Blake, for the string along as you so put them Yang…It was my mission to get close to you all but I have come to class you as my friends over these weeks again even a Schnee, it is why you were the first choice when I spoke to Adam today…Blake message me when you all decide" He spoke before jumping out of the window and made a dash to his dorm.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm room the silence was deafening before Blake spoke up finally. "You can trust him…"

"WHAT!" Weiss growled "He is a member of the White Fang…what makes you think we can trust him"

"Because…he would never lie to me and he was the one who saved my life during a protest gone wrong when I lost my parents" She looked down her bowtie that hid her cat ears lowered.

The Team silently looked at Blake with surprise. "W-wait…he saved your life?" Weiss spoke quietly

"Yes, He did. A group of humans started a fight with front of the protest which grew like wild fire, my parents were next to me I was only 10 and we were in the centre of the march before a brick hit my father, it was jagged and killed him instantly, my mother was destroyed by the fact her life partner was dead before the group of humans that started the fight made their way to my mother, I ran in to an alley when I heard the shot before shout that one, that I was in the alley." She rubbed her eyes before she felt arms around her in the form of Yang and Ruby.

"The lust they had in their eyes was so frightening, but before they could do anything Simon had showed up, He was at combat school training to become an hunter to stop Humans bullying the Faunus with his two friends, Adam and the girl I think I know now was Cinder. He later told me that he, Adam and Cinder heard of the march due to being White Fang members and at that time it was okay to support them as a peaceful organisation. They came by to see the fighting and spotted the group chase after something and Simon rush ahead with Soul-less pulled out…he killed the humans that were going to do bad things to me. He just walked over and wrapped his arms around me before picking me up in his arms and taking me back to his friends. He told me it will be okay, they would look after me until Cinder disappeared one year in, but Simon never lied to me and stayed with me until he left but a note saying that Adam will carry on the promise and he would watch over." She finished before she felt that her cheeks had become warm and wet…tears.

Weiss listened to her friend. It was hard to listen to it but she could see why Blake said that they could and even she had to admit the way Blake is now is due to them two men in the White Fang, this Adam and Simon Snow. "Okay, we can trust him…He brought up and trained an amazing friend of mine, he cannot be that bad" Blake smiled softly before feeling Weiss hug her. "I am sorry for doubting your reason."

Simon walked through the dorm room door of his team before seeing Mercury and Emerald staring at him and then turned to Cinder who did not look best pleased, which would be a very _VERY_ bad understatement. "Where the fuck have you been, I had to deal with your freaking groupies all day and then have one of them tell you had not returned yet from informing the WF of the plan tomorrow" She growled lowly no smooth silky voice but something deadly.

"And…I spent some time with Neo as she hasn't had Candlewick to pick on and tease the heck out of, it didn't help that my scroll lost signal and I lost track of time" He looked at Cinder with a glare that instantly defused her. "You maybe one of my oldest friends but you do not have the power to control my actions in my free time"

Cinder shook as she felt the cold distant glare piercing her core, to have the man she loved glaring at her like that had cut the anger she had. "I-I am sorry…" This caused both Emerald and Mercury to look at Cinder then turned to look at one another over this sudden change. Both agreed it was the first they had seen Cinder say sorry in a genuine deflated tone and for Simon to glare like that.

The rest of the night the dorm was deadly silent minus the few messages coming through on Simon's scroll before he answered them and turned it off

The next day went very fast, Cinder had not notice the day go that fast before She stood in the shadows of the Atlas building being used as Prison Roman Torchwick was being held in by Ironwood and the Atlas Military. It also had the information needed for the next step of her plan. It didn't take long for The White Fang, Neo and Adam to show up before the plan was set in to motion. Cinder had Emerald, Mercury and Simon wear Grimm masks before they snuck in side before the back of the building. Adam ordered his people to deal with the guards quietly before making their way to the top floor where Roman was being held.

The security was rather light due to an official meeting going on with Ironwood and Ozpin so it didn't take that long before they had reached their destination. Simon went along the cell doors, tapping twice then another two times like a drum before hearing it being tapped back. "Roman move back"

"Well you lot took your time, I made friend with my good old buddies, O2 and loneliness oh and a general, Simon did you know that one of the guards here is gay-"

"Roman if you don't shut the hell up I will just shoot you" Simon spoke as he placed his hand over his mask. He moved his right hand to the grip of his blade before he sliced the door in to a X shape. It then collapsed with Roman running out "Freedom finally" Simon handled over Roman's cane 'Melodic Cudgel' and the iconic bowler hat.

It was then Team RWBY arrived only because of the directions and plan details from Simon. "Hold it" All four shouted. This caught all but Neo, Adam and Simon.

The wolf faunus walked over to bull faunus before nodding to each other. Simon drew Soul-less from its holster and pointed it directly at Cinder as his other hand removed his mask. "It's over…Cinder"

As this happened Adam held the grip of wilt and blush looking at Cinder as all the White Fang members pointed theirs at Cinder which was also pointed at Neo, Emerald, Mercury and the just freed Roman. Blake looked over at Simon and Adam as they looked at their old friend.

Yang spotted a certain someone that she wanted to get revenge on. Her gaze ran over Neo. The next thing shocked everyone minus Adam.

"Lil one come over here" Simon spoke as Neo looked over to him, her eyes both pink in a state of being torn between her Comrade and the person she was in love with or Cinder the person who gave her a purpose. Yang looked at Simon "What the hell!?" She growled.

"Shut it Yang, Neo you cannot trust someone who has been control everything from the shadows, She is not the voice of the Black Queen, She _is_ the Black Queen, she killed that person and took over the White Fang in secret, this woman is responsible for the sudden standing down of the old leader and is the new one all so she can gain more power to try and go against the kingdoms. The information she is trying to get from this place is the new prototype Grimm defence Atlas made to drive the Grimm away with white noise, she was planning to rewrite it so it would bring the Grimm in and around us and we were played for fools." Simon growled

"You were going to pin the blame on the White Fang, on us. The merry band of rouges you hand-picked and manipulated, You changed the Idea of defence to attack to become a group of murders, yes I followed my orders but what I found out no, I will not stand for it, no more lives for this cause" Adam followed suite

Neo's eyes widen as she looked to Cinder. "Neo…Cinder was the one who took away your ability to talk" Neo turned to Simon as he finished his sentence seeing the anger filled tears before dashing to his side.

Roman on the other hand followed Neo. "Well I am not standing with Miss Crazy, with no-one in the kingdom alive, how _am_ I going to make a living"

Cinder eyes widen as large as saucers as she heard team RWBY arrive but the greater shock was seeing the man she loved pointing his gun at her and betraying her, backstabbing her along with Adam. The last thing she heard was the reveal of why Neo could not speak. Cinder just snapped.

"Simon…can't you see…I did this for you…you always fought for the rights of the faunus and protected both humans and your own species, after all I am human and you protected me from an Ursa, the same Ursa that gave you that scar on your face, I LOVED YOU, YOU TRAITOR!"

Simon and Adam stood firm as everybody else flinched, the air in the room grew heavy and began to get warmer. "Merc, Em. Choose you side or get out of the way" Adam shouted as he readied himself.

Simon looked at them as they stood firm. "If you two ever want to get married like you told me that time you were drunk Leave and take everyone with you, Adam and I will deal with our unhinged childhood friend, now GO!" Simon spoke as he holstered Soul-less and placed his hand on Neo's head "Get out of here and will come back for this" He took off his lower wolf skull bandanna and placed it in her hand "Go"

Emerald and Mercury sighed before running past Cinder to the door along with the White Fang. Blake looked at the two older brothers' she never had. She spotted that Neo would not move despite Simon telling her to do so. "Ruby get Neo we're going" Blake shouted

"Huh what…but are we not helping the-" Ruby spoke before being cut off.

"Ruby, do it" Yang spoke "She won't leave the person she loves without being forcefully being removed"

Ruby nodded before she dashed at break neck speed to grab Neo before she would turn, she saw a big ball of fire flying at her only to be blocked by Simon.

Simon stood in front of Neo, Ruby and Adam with his right hand stretched out in front of him a wall of red rippling aura stopped the fire before it hit its mark. "Ruby look after her until I return, I will owe you all for the rest of my life" He spoke softly causing Neo to blink and Ruby to nod only to dash away followed by Yang and Weiss.

Blake looked over one last time before she shouted. "You two better make it back and keep your promises or so help me-"

Adam stood beside Simon and chuckled. "Blake…We promise"

"Definitely, Older Siblings should never break their words and we won't" Simon spoke as the Aura shield wall faded, and took his stance close to Adams. Blake nodded before being the last one out.

Cinder just looked emptily at the love of her life, the traitor and heart-breaker. Her mind spun around in her head, It was Neo's fault…She would win Simon's heart back, only if Neo was dead but she had gone, taken away so her only goal was to capture both of her friends.

"Simon…" Her voice sounded void, it had lost its smooth silk tone replaced with a hollow frantic. "I will burn this world so it will only be us two…no Neo or other girls to get in the way of our love…would you love me then…please tell me…I would do it just for you…my _Wolfie"_

* * *

 **A/N: Holy **** Cinder has gone total Yandere on Simon, I bet no-one would have expected that one coming around, nor the betrayal of Simon, the appearance and betrayal of Adam too. You even find out about how Simon and Adam first met Blake.**

 **You find out that Adam, Simon and Cinder were in Combat school and childhood friends. and has Simon told Neo his feelings for the Mute girl with giving her his Bandanna.**

 **You will found out more in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. For those who think the next chapter is the last, its not...but I will not spoil it either**


	4. Chapter Four: Check

**A/N: The Fourth chapter is out...with a dark turn at the end.**

 **Thank you for all for the reviews and Pm's about this Story ^_^ two of you wanting either Cinder or Neo being shipped with Simon, there is a lil twist at the end no more spoilers. xD**

 **Enjoy ZS  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**  
 **Check**

Simon flinched as he listened to Cinder…no the creature that had replaced his old friend. Adam was beside him, he was about to strike when Simon stopped him. It was the bull and wolf against fire; all three were a dangerous entity in their own right. Simon watched Cinder carefully as his eyes slowly started to glow bright, the same glow was returned by his new target.

Adam could feel the air change, the atmosphere turn deathly cold. He knew what to do the moment Simon disappeared seemingly from sight to which he did the same. Cinder was ready, she spun backwards as she conjured flames before they were replaced with two swords, her right blocked Simons attack as the left was inverted and blocked Adams. Sparks flew from the blades contact before her right side started to crackle. Simon had activated the blue dust vile in his blade, the edge of the katana was a radiant blue with small arc's that rippled from his blade to hers.

She could see it was going through the blade, it wasn't good. Cinder knew she was a decent fighter, but Adam and Simon were better. She growled slightly as she pushed them both back seeing her right blade break as she did. Adam and Simon both skidded back slightly. Adam sheathed his blade per his technique as Simon spun Heartless in his right hand; the crackles of the blade with each spin reached her ears. She dropped her broken sword and spun her left from his inverted position.

She watched them both carefully; she could tell she was out-matched. Her mind was filled with ideas with capturing Adam and Simon or just Simon. Flames start to engulf her sword as Simon re-engaged with her as she held the blade with two hands as she fought against his one handed grip of his Heartless before they started to trade strikes and parries.

She was being pushed back by Simon before he exchanged with Adam, who pushed her back further with each of Adam's strikes before she sent a wave of fire at the Bull Faunus which caused him to jump back and was intercepted by a slash of fire from Simon's Heartless.

"…" Cinder glared at Simon after the explosion of dust cleared.

There was no need for words anymore; all three of them understood each other through their actions. Even though Cinder's spirit had broken due to the unexpected betrayal of her closest friends, her love, she was still their responsibility.

Cinder grabbed a cylinder of dust from her side before she opened it and swiped at the air with it which released the dust inside. The dust formed several, glass like shards in the air before she sent them at the boys.

Simon moved in front of Adam as he effectively deflected each one of the dust shards with Heartless, to which Adam used this as an advantage to get behind Cinder and tried to knock her out with a chop to the neck. She quickly twists her body to dodge the oncoming chop from Adam, only to feel a fist collide with her side.

Simon twists his fist into Cinder's side which caused her to cough up blood before skidding in her glass like heels. Adam returned to Simon's side

"It's over…" Adam spoke lightly but with a depressed tone. He looked down at his friend who was on the floor as he was joined by Simon.

"For now…We both know this had to be done after finding out everything…no matter what she had become after reappearing all these years later, She is still…" Simon spoke lightly as he knelt down beside Cinder.

"She cannot be left here Simon…She maybe our friend but she became something different…she is not the once cheerful and loving girl we were friends with in the past" Adam added, He looked at Simon.

"I know…She is a murderer, but so are we…we have killed our fair share of people and the people she killed...their blood is on our hand for not seeing it all sooner" Simon spoke as he stood up slowly and looked at Adam. "We should leave her in one of the cells for Ironwood and Ozpin to find…A present from the White Fang and maybe end this mindless underground war before it escalates in to a full scale war between the Kingdoms and the Faunus"

Adam nodded as he picked up the unconscious Cinder as Simon unlocked the cell for her to be placed inside. After Adam left the cell the door closes and locks, sealing Cinder inside.

"I am sorry Cinder…" Simon spoke softly. His mind finishes his sentence. _"If this never happened, if we had near normal lives…I might have responded to your affections…maybe confessed my own before you left…but I have moved on"_ He closed his eyes before he reopened them.

Adam turned to Simon. "What do we do now Simon?"

The wolf Faunus turned to Adam and sighed. "This act will most likely split The White Fang."

"Agreed, The New WF will run wild" Adam spoke lightly as he remembered the change.

"Then we will lead those that wish to change back to the old and fight against them, after all it was our doing. It is only right we fix it." Simon smiled softly. "We will make a future for the faunus, the right way"

"Agreed, so let's make tracks before reinforcements get here, after leaving a message of course" Adam chuckled.

Both of the males use their blades to make the Previous WF emblem with the words 'The Queen for you, you are most welcome. The Old White Fang'

"That works now let's go".

* * *

Back at a remote base the White Fang Member that were with Simon and Adam were handing out drinks as they debated their next move. Team RWBY and Neo were talking with Yang slightly growling at Neo due to their last fight with Blake busy signing for the latter.

Roman and the two young thieves were thinking about leaving as the door opened revealing the two missing Faunus. Neo dashed to Simon hugging him tightly. "It's okay Neo, it's done"

Adam closed the door before looking at the WF members here. "Before we start, Cinder has been dealt with, most likely in the care of the Atlas Military. I put this before the members here to spread this Information out."

"This Information will split the White Fang up, Me and Adam have made the decision to revive the old White Fang to combat those in the WF that commit crime and assist each Kingdom to stop them and repair the damaged relationships with the humans" Simon spoke lightly as ran his finger through the neopolitan coloured hair.

Everyone in the room fell in to silence minus Neo who was smiling up at Simon. "I will fight alongside you and Adam" Neo signed, which caused Simon to smile. The White Fang members inside the base nodded agreeing to work alongside the two new leaders of the new faction.

Ruby smiled as she watched what was happening along with Blake. Weiss and Yang on the other hand were dubious of this announcement of change.

"How can we be sure of this" Weiss spoke tightly as she walked in front of the two male Faunus.

Simon looked at Weiss. "I understand why you are wary of us Miss Schnee, if it will please you, Adam and I will meet with Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood in front of the whole of Vale to show you our resolve, and we do have three more gifts to drop off" He nodded over to the three thieves as they were handcuffed by a few Members.

"Oh great…only free for a while to be arrested by animals" Roman cursed as he, Mercury and Emerald were taken away.

Weiss blinked as she watched and nodded. "I will represent the Schnee Dust Company and talk to Ozpin and the General" She sighed leaving them to make calls.

Adam chuckled at the scene. "Just say it's the Old White Fang, not the new old White Fang…we need a new name…"

"No we don't, The White Fang was the name we used before the militarisation of our organisation, we will carry on using it as we combat the other WF" Simon spoke with conviction and smiles. "Let's hope Ozpin at least will be okay with meeting us"

Adam patted his friend's shoulder. "Let's make a brighter future…"

* * *

The echoes of fire and crumbling debris ring in the ears of a large group of hooded figures. One of the shrouded figures from the front slowly walked forward as the person slowly pulled out a tattered picture. The picture was of a tall wolf Faunus and a young woman with pink, white and brown long wavy hair holding a child in a hospital bed.

"Who would have thought, Seven years ago, we started a chain reaction and four years after that announcement in front of all of Vale…War broke out" The hooded male's coarse voice echoed in the rubble filled streets as the rest of the group walked towards him.

"I am finally back home…I am sorry you and our child never made it but I am ready to let you go..." The hood blows down as the male releases the picture of Neo and their baby boy. As he looks up, His wolf ears twitch before seeing a hand on his shoulder.

The hand was connected to a slightly shorter figure who removed their hood revealing a twenty two year old Ruby Rose. Her features were more feminine now; she looked like a grown woman. Her old attire was more up to date with her adult body with stunning red decal around her corset.

"Simon…It's time to go, the others are heading to what's left of Beacon to meet up with Team SSSN, CFVY and the others who are waiting for us" Her tone was soft as the Wolf Faunus turned to see the group. The rest of RWBY and JNPR along with Adam, all seven years older revealed themselves to the twenty eight year old wolf.

"I know…let's make haste" He spoke with a slight nod before slowly turning his head as the group departs. "Goodbye…Neo"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I did a seven year skip. The first three and a half chapters were the Memories of Simon from Seven years ahead, feeling that his choices caused the war that is happening now. anyway more for later :P**


	5. Chapter Five: The Forgotten

Hey guys long to no see, finally in a stable place and finally got my self internet YAY!

So now I am not homeless I can upload the stories I have been trying to do...heh muse been really low for a while but I have good news too, I will be uploading Beacon High shortly and finishing the first chapters of two new stories, RWBY: Opposites Attract and RWBY: Bound By Fate.

Enjoy ZS

 **Chapter Five:**  
 **The Forgotten**

* * *

The roar of the Bullhead's jets echoed throughout the ruins of the once famous Beacon Academy. The side doors slow open as Simon looks over the former clock tower as the transport landed on the pad. He could see the growing tented village surrounding the ruins, and the people buzzing around to get things sorted.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we were here last" A small feminine voice whispered as the engines cut out. The Wolf Faunus turned to see Ruby next to him, her silver eyes scanning over the wreck.

"I know, but it will be helping those like it did before it was destroyed. Ozpin and Glynda would have wanted it that way" Simon replied solemnly as he placed his hand on her head, earning him a smile from the twenty two year old girl.

As the group walked off of the bullhead towards the village camp, Team SSSN and CFVY came to great them.

"Hey there, I heard the drive here was…bumpy" Coco was the first to start. Ruby chuckled slightly at the twenty five year old's comment of their trip back. "The rest of the White Fang have arrived along with other Hunters that attended Beacon or other Combat schools." The tall brunette mentioned as she turned to walk with the teams.

"Good to see we still have allies after the attack on Vale by The Shadow Fang. What about Atlas or the other Kingdoms?" Adam asked lightly. "I am sure they will send reinforcements, with The Shadow Fang activity in Vale and with reports of them controlling Grimm"

Coco shrugged as she listened to Adam. "Minus the Hunters that have come to assist the Vale Hunters and your White Fang, the Kingdoms don't seem to care about helping, only protecting their own borders"

They slowly walk towards the central area revealing a large command tent. Simon walked in first followed by the others. "You would think that Atlas, at least would assist given the connections, Ironwood had with Beacon"

"That because the current reports coming in about the Shadow Fang controlling Grimm has the Kingdoms scared, Simon"

A large screen flickers to life reveal a live video from Said General Ironwood. Everyone turned to the screen to look at him. He had gotten greyer over the years. "You can understand why we left Vale after evacuating the civilians, with the walls down and Grimm infesting the city, along with the destruction of Beacon; it was not a sound plan to remain, though you two decided otherwise"

Adam sighed. "We stayed because The Shadow Fang and their 'Allies' stayed, they are in control of the city, we plan to take it back and remove the Grimm, The Hunters that stayed or learned at Beacon are assisting us with that goal, and even former Criminals like Mercury Black, Emerald and Roman Torchwick are helping"

"Hello General…long, time no see …"

Roman wondered in as if he knew he was being talked about. He quickly looked to Simon and gave him a winning smile. "The Supply run was a success and went without a hitch…for once" He chuckled. "Oh Red, Goldilocks…You have someone looking for you…his name is like a really annoying bird of some sort"

The two sisters blink before rushing out.

"That would be their uncle Qrow…As you see General we are busy, if you don't have any good news like assistance of some kind or information then please don't call" Simon growled slightly.

"Simon…Ozpin and Glynda may still be alive"

"What, that can't be, they were here when Beacon was destroyed over a year ago!"

"My Agent says differently…She will be arriving shortly and at the moment minus supplies that is all I can send you. I am trying to get you, assistance but it may take a while unless Ozpin and Glynda are found alive"

"Okay…Anything I need to know about this Agent of yours"

"Minus the fact I am releasing her in to your care, don't get her killed. She asked to work with you and your major squad personally" Ironwood spoke sharply before cutting off communications.

"Well that was…descriptive" Weiss sharply commented as she looked towards her squad leader. "I just hope that this female agent, he is sending is of some help, more so if what the General said is true"

"I know…but I have a bad feeling for some reason" Simon spoke lightly.

* * *

Simon walked along the edges of the village like camp, wanting some time by himself to think. He remembered his partner's last moments.

" _You must live your life, do not torment yourself over me and Shadow, but remember…we love you…"_

Simon closed his eyes as he remembered what she wrote before she departed from this world. He released himself of that torment when he returned to Vale as it was the only thing driving him for the past four years.

"Simon…" A soft feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts as he turned to see a young version of Ruby, like when he first met her. The image faded slowly revealing the now young adult form of Ruby.

"Hey Rubes…What's up, your normally asleep by now…or eating with the others" Simon commented. His different coloured eyes now locked on to the real Ruby in front of him.

"Hey…I am not always doing either of…those. The Agent Ironwood sent is here…You…may not like this though"

Simon blinked before following her back to the command tent. Ruby walked in first moving the fabric of the door to the right followed by Simon only to see Adam, Pyrrha, Weiss and Black with drawn weapons to the neck of the Agent; whose back was facing Simon.

Ironwood flickers on to the screen. "Simon, tell your people to remove their weapons from my Agent…Now" The older male's voice had a dull but commanding tone to it.

"Do as the General says you four"

"B-But…Simon" Weiss gasped

"Simon…she might do something, I don't trust" Adam growled

"Both me and Blake feel the same" Pyrrha spoke with a slight angered voice.

Simon sighed. "Just do it, we have very little allies, and if this Agent knows information of the whereabouts of Goodwitch and Ozpin then the risk is worth taking"

"That what I thought, when the General asked me to become his Agent…of course after I bargained with him to be able to see you again…Wolfie" The Female Agent turned to face Simon as his face sank from indifference to anger.

"…Cinder…"


End file.
